


In Dust

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Carnage of Krell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ahsoka shows up at Anakin's quarters the night after they leave Umbara.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> I loved your prompts for this, it was so nice to get to write them! I hope you like the fic!

Anakin was about to go to sleep, hoping to be well-rested when the ship arrived on Coruscant tomorrow morning, when someone knocked on the door to his quarters. When he opened it, Ahsoka was standing on the other side. She was still fully dressed and hugging herself as though she was cold, although the ship's temperature should have been warm enough for her to be entirely comfortable; her head tails "Can I come in?" the Padawan asked quietly.

"Of course," Anakin said, stepping aside to let her in. "What's wrong, Snips?"

The Togruta girl sat down in a chair and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her head-tails dangled limply. "I'm still feeling guilty about the clones," she admitted, staring down at the floor. "I keep thinking I should have noticed something about Master Krell before. So many of them died, and they didn't need to."

Anakin sighed and sat down across from her. "I know. I've been thinking the same thing. I know the Dark Side is insidious, but it's hard to believe I missed it."

Ahsoka seemed somewhat relieved to hear that her master was dealing with the same thoughts she was. “What do I do?” she blurted out. “Krell is dead. We captured Umbara. I know I can’t change what’s happened, and we did everything we were trying to, but that doesn’t actually make me feel any better, and I don’t know what to do about it.” 

“You can’t make yourself stop feeling anything,” Anakin said. “What helps for me,” he continued after a moment’s pause, “is meditating - not sitting quietly and letting the living Force flow through me, but focusing on something completely unrelated for a while so I don’t think about whatever I’m feeling. That’s how R2 got a lot of his upgrades. A lot of Jedi use lightsaber practice.”

Ahsoka nodded. “I’ll try that tomorrow, then,” she said. “Thank you, Master.”

“No problem,” Anakin said. “


End file.
